marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Splinter: Issue 2
Previous Issue: http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Splinter:_Issue_1 June 23, 3 PM Makoto is casually sitting around on his bike, helmet on. His classes had just ended, and he was just thinking over recent events. Makoto: *Fighting in this body... That was something...*'' He revs up his bike and gets ready to leave but is stopped by Reina.'' Hm? Reina: Hey, Makoto. I need a ride home again. Too lazy to walk. Makoto: Do you mean I'm dropping you off at your place, or are you going to stay over again? Reina: That was one time! Makoto: Oh yeah... Then there was that other time where you stayed over because you had a major hangover from going to the club. And that other time when you passed out because you need me to tutor you and you got too tired. Or that one time when you- Reina: Okay, okay! I get your point, jeez. But in all seriousness, just drop me off at home. My parents have been asking me to stay at home more. Makoto: Alright, let's go then.'' Right after Reina hops onto his bike and puts on her helmet, he drives to her house, dropping her off at the front gate'' See ya tomorrow. Reina: Mhm, see ya!'' She walks into her home and waves good-bye just before closing the door behind her as she enters, leaving Makoto to his own devices.'' Makoto: *That's done, now to head home.*'' His stomach starts to growl, signaling he's hungry'' *To the nearest grocery store then... I need to stock up on groceries...*'' He drives to a nearby grocery store to pick up some groceries, then drives back to his flat and sets the bags of stuff down on his kitchen counter before sitting down at his desk and waking up his PC from sleep'' *Okay, what to make...*'' After looking up several meals to make, he eventually settles on curry and rice. Once the food is all made, he gets a plate of food and sits down at his desk again, spoon in hand.'' *Thanks for the meal, even though I made it myself. Honoring traditions for the win, I suppose.*'' He then proceeds to eat his meal while watching some YouTube videos'' Shipping Container Apartment, June 23, 5 PM Both Joseph and Jesse got back, held up by the Police, both were a bit anxious, Jesse was still in her armor. She had a stern, but worried expression towards Joseph. Jesse: Why did you freak out and go Godzilla on everything? Her tone was blank, Joseph sat down, looking at the floor guiltily. ''I'm nit mad just, tell me exactly what happened. Joseph: Okay it started having these visions, and I saw you, you became something I hoped you would never turn into, and since Nippy and I can share emotional reactions, he overreacted and went crazy, but that was only the transformation, the attacks, they were the minds of other hosts, I don't know where, I don't know when, they did the exact same thing. But what's important is I saw you, you were killing everything. Jesse: Joseph...She lied down beside him and leaned on his shoulder 'Nothing like that would ever happen, I got you. '''She smiled now, closing her eyes. Joseph: *That's what I'm worried about.* He rested his chin on her head. Later at night he began ti sleep, then dream, but visions, that's what he didn't expect to return soon. Joseph's vision Joseph was standing in the rubble of London, well a block of it, he saw a group of survivors walking in the ruins, he was about to call them out, but he saw a large lazer turning them all to ash with a loud screeching sound it emitted, Joseph was horrified, he started running, forming his organic armor, he had to get away from her, he just had to. As he was running, he bumped into her, he looked up and still couldn't believe it, the girl he trusted, the girl he lived with, the girl he could have loved, Jesse. She glowed with a red energy along with her eyes, her armor looking more sinister. Jesse: Why do you place your faith in these fools? She lifted him up by his throat, years of adapting through many things, but having one huge threat remove the rest of his experience, he was still weaker. Joseph: Jesse please, don't do this, I thought you would never ''hurt me...He had a choke dexpression through his armor as he was struggling to try and escape.'' Jesse: You're right...The glow in her eyes ceased as she closed them, Joseph eased up, but he flet sudden pain in his chest and back as he felt himself hanging on Jesse's arm, it was inside him, he bled even through his mouth, he looked up, feeling the betrayal he then watched as she pulled out of him leaving him on his knees on the ground I would never hurt ''my Joseph, unfortunately, you're not him, you can never be, he's one in infinite, I'm sorry for this...''Her eyes glowed red again, Joseph: N-No, p-please don't---- '''She then fires a beam at his helmet, he was screaming from the pain, when she ceased, his helmet was gone, he had the texture of his armor from where his burns should be, she then lifted up his chin, causing some pain, he saw her eyes glow again and all he could see was black.' 'Joseph woke up, panting, he checked Jesse's room, she was asleep, he watched from the window the sun rising, hitting his face, and he sighed.' Joseph: *Just a dream, just a dream...I hope she doesn't too.* 'He walks to the living room.' Verbena Laboratories, June 24, 9 AM 'Looks like someone made a hell of mess in here. The labs were in ruin, the roof was nowhere to be found but at least Adria's equipment were in a functioning shape. Ignoring the storm above her head Adria wore her field operations gear and decided to wait for her helicopter to arrive. Her sister was uniformed as well, ready to join her.' Giselle: Sister please, I'm ready! Adria: Look above you 'she points at the greenish storm in the sky 'You wouldn't leave that unsupervised would you? Giselle: I... Adria: Yesterday that blue elephant-thing leaped out of it, the day before that we had a rain of piranha fish, who knows what its going to spit at us today? Giselle: I'm not going to sit here and wait! Adria: Oh you will, you will. Giselle: Where are you going anyway? Adria: To get' she heard the sound of the helicopter looming up 'help. Giselle: Well good luck 'she sat on a slab of scrap metal.' 'A man on the heli threw a robe ladder at Adria, she climbed the ladder and gave a few longing glances at Giselle before it flew away.' Same day, 1 PM 'Naethan slid his phone into his back pocket and reluctantly shrugged as he exited the supermarket. He walked down the sidewalk while putting on his backpack and had his two arms in the straps. He put his hands in his pockets has he walked around the the crowd of people in a bit of a hurry, then saw an alleyway to walk down. As he went in he made sure nobody was watching him, he squatted down, increasing the power in his legs and jumped with so much force, the block he was walking in rumbled and he made the ground crack all over. As he leaped high into the air, he took control of himself with telekinesis, and creating a sonic boom, he flew across the beautiful city of London. As he dived and spun and dodged he eventually got close to his flat. He noticed that a person was walking up the stairs to his flat to knock and he sighed. It was his friend Evelyn from college, that he really didn't consider a friend. They had sex a few times, but they didn't want anything serious together. Friends with benefits, if you will. But recently Evelyn has been calling him and trying to hang out with him more often without the sex, and Naethan's found out that she has a huge crush on him now, even though she never directly told him. But Naethan continues to be that kind person. As he lowers down and suddenly starts to dive with intense speeds in his flat, he makes Evelyn turn around by alerting her senses. As she turns around to look down the steps, she knocks on the door and Naethan dives and flies past Evelyn (through her blind spot) and phases through the door and into his flat. He spins and skids on his floor, throwing his backpack off his back. He kicked it to the side of his couch and quickly changed into causal clothes. He quickly went to his front door and opened wide with a smile. ''' Naethan: Ah, you're here so early! He looks at her and she turns around surprised and laughs with a relief Evelyn: Yea, I mean, I'm the one that insisted to come over, right? I should be early. He gets out of the way to let her walk in and he mocks a face of agony behind her back, then closes the door and starts to smile as she turns around to tell him something else ''So what were you doing before I came? Naethan: Ah, nothing just- ''Jogs past her and looks into the living room, and waves his hand by his side quickly, which turns on the TV on the most recent channel he was watching, Cartoon Network. ''-watching Cartoon Network. Nothing special. ''Evelyn walks in the living room and sees Cartoon Network on but no sound. Evelyn: Without sound? Weirdo! She grabs the remote and raises the volume and sits down on the couch. '' Naethan: Haha shut up. ''He walks past the couch rolling his eyes and walks into the kitchen to make himself something eat. He makes a peanut butter and apricot jelly sandwich and sits down next to Evelyn on the couch with an intended bored look on his. He hoped that Evelyn would notice but she didn't. Evelyn: Hey, why don't we cook together? She looks at him with an enthusiastic smile Naethan: He turns his head mid-bite to look at her with a "What the hell?" face. ''But why? Evelyn: I-I don't know... It's fun I guess, and it brings us closer, duh. We've never done this before. Naethan: *Getting on my nerves... I don't wanna mentally induce anything on her to leave though... Ugh, stupid Naethan!* ''He gets up and gestures for Evelyn to follow him, while finishing his sandwich. ''*She's so cringy when trying to be all close with me..* ''They then start to cook dinner together, with Evelyn leading. Same day, 2 PM Joseph went to London, he was just there to re-look at the destruction him, Nippy, they both caused, he looked at some of the burnt remains and he was remembering events. Joseph: *Man the potential I could have, if these were just Mindless copies with only traces and fragments of my personality, how powerful could I really be?...Just to ask can we adapt to whatever Fiery guy was using on the thingies?...What do you mean “You don't know"?...You're not telling me information about stuff, but you don't know how it works?...Dude I aced biology in college, me, how come you can't answer my questions?...God, the cryptic talk has to stop, man!* He felt someone bump into him and saw the figure drop some stuff, she was female, hoodie, shades baseball cap, she looked off , but he knelt and helped her anyway ''I got it. Woman: Yeah, thanks, name's Aryn, you? Joseph: Joseph, nice to meet ya'.. ''Both exchanged greetings and were fixing up what they dropped, he noticed she had a stick with her, and the shades, so she's blind. But he noticed something that peaked his interest, when the her shades were a bit loose,,he saw her eyes, the white parts were golden, and he noticed black slit pupils, she got up, with all her stuff. Aryn: Thank you, I gotta go visit a friend she's sick, you understand right? Joseph: Yeah, sure, bye. They both waved each other off, he saw where she was heading ''*So should I go after her?...Okay don't call me a weirdo, you're a parasite inside me for God's sakes.* ''He started following Aryn, and he noticed her going to a construction sight, he had to be stealthy, he noticed her going through a sewer entrance, and he armored up. Joseph: *Great, She's a ninja turtle.* He followed her in and saw a strange lab, and he saw the tentacle of one of the copies and let's be honest seeing all of this you have to react. ''WHAT THE F-*CK?! Aryn: Who the Hell are you?! ''She questioned, as she turned around revealing a face of Jesse with glowing red eyes, caused him to faint. June 24th, 3 PM Makoto decided to actually leave his house and go outside for once. Which was probably a bad choice today, since he saw a Specter rampaging around. Oddly enough, the Specter was actually damaging the current world. Makoto: *Izanagi, what's with that Specter?* Izanagi: *Nothing, just a typical Spectral Joker.* Makoto: *Aren't those the wild cards?* Izanagi: *There doesn't seem to be anything special about it, however.* Makoto: *Let's try something...*'' He opens up Kagutsuchi's pendant, which summons the Transitory armor and Kagutsuchi himself'' Kagutsuchi: Something's wrong, Makoto. I can't feel the Spectral realm anymore. Makoto: So then... Kagutsuchi: Yes, we're fighting in this world now. Makoto: Do any of you know a possible cause of this? Izanagi: *Not really. Wait, those strange pulses from a while ago.* Makoto: What about them?'' He decides to equip Kagutsuchi and fight the Specter, blasting a few fireballs at the Specter'' Izanagi: *It's possible that those pulses could have something to do with the Spectral realm being lost. Ever since they hit, I could feel our connection to the realm dissipating with every day. When you merged your Spectral and normal bodies, it was done rather easily. Normally, such a task would've required a significantly more demanding process.*'' All while Izanagi is theorizing, Makoto had been fighting the Specter with slashes and fireballs. Sliding under the monster, Makoto held up the sword blade and let it cut into the Specter until he emerged from the other side, turning around to face the wounded being'' Makoto: Okay then... So I've got to be more careful with this kind of stuff... and I should end this quickly before the collateral damage gets too high.'' He taps the chestplate and summons Kagutsuchi's pendant, attaching it to his current sword and creating the flaming claymore.'' Izanagi: *That Specter hasn't been weakened enough!*'' Just as he says this, the Specter slaps Makoto into a nearby building, causing him to draw the claymore and extinguishing the flames on its blade.'' Makoto: Tough nut to crack... Kagutsuchi: *Why are you so weak today?! You're always so much stronger...* Makoto: Maybe it's because of the whole Spectral realm fading. Besides...'' He gets out of the building and looks at the Specter before cracking his neck'' I'm still getting used to fighting in this form.'' The surrounding people who heard Makoto look at him like he's crazy, though they do have much bigger problems to worry about'' Kagutsuchi: *Just use the Claymore to end this quicker.* Makoto: If I can get to it!'' He notices the civilians staring at him in confusion'' Oh. Um. Don't mind me, just fighting off this monster.'' As flames begin to dance around his arms, the Specter prepares to charge at Makoto. When the Specter does charge, Makoto uses a burst of flames to propel himself towards his sword, grabbing it mid-roll and turning around quickly to face the Specter that had stopped mid-charge to do the same'' Specter: You're the Wild Card the Overlord speaks of?! Why would he consider you a threat?! You're weak... Makoto: That does it... You've triggered him...'' Makoto allows Kagutsuchi to take control of the body, firing a burst of flames behind him to propel himself right at the Specter, impaling it with the sword's burning blade and making it yell out in a horrifying scream of agony'' Kagutsuchi:'' Damare!'' You think I'm weak?! I'll show you who's weak!!'' He ignites the blade even further, effectively burning the Specter to a near-death state before removing the blade, flicking off the blood behind him before holding the blade to the Specter's neck'' Now who's weak?! Makoto: *Relax, Kagutsuchi. We're not going to burn the whole city down in a supernova over a little taunting.*'' He takes back control of the body and prepares to decapitate it.'' Kagutsuchi: *Fine... Make it quick.* Makoto: Kore de kimari da...'' He swiftly decapitates the Specter, resting the sword on his shoulder and sighing'' This is awfully tiring... I might need to start conditioning my body to keep up... Kagutsuchi: *You're going to start working out? Finally.* Makoto: Yeah, whatever... Izanagi: *Fair warning, your armor now has an expiration time when out of combat.* Makoto: What?! That makes no sense! Izanagi: *You're aware you're talking out loud, right? Makoto: S*it... *So then, I need to GTFO, right?* Izanagi: *More or less.* Makoto: Uh-huh.'' He looks at the civilians looking at him and gives them an awkward wave'' You've never seen me before, so uh. Don't be alarmed. I'm here to fight monsters that attack. Before you make up nicknames for me, just call me Izanagi's Mask. If that doesn't work, Masked Summoner Works. Hell, Masked Rider works too, since I do have a motorcycle... *Speaking of that, where's my bike?* Izanagi: *Send me out, I'll go get it.* Makoto: *Right.*'' He surreptitiously summons Izanagi, and has him drive his bike over, jumping onto it as it arrives and Izanagi returns to his pendant'' I was never here, you never saw me. Don't ask about who's under the mask either, you don't need to know. Ja ne!'' With that, he drives off to his flat, leaving the people in complete and utter confusion at what just happened. On the way home, he stops in an alley to prevent his armor from just randomly disappearing in the middle of the street and exposing his identity. Once he arrives, he sees someone walking up to his room.'' *Who's that?* Izanagi: *I don't recall anyone stopping by today.* Makoto: *Are you eavesdropping on my life? Actually, I don't have room to complain... You're constantly in my mind...* Izanagi: *Bingo.* Makoto: *You're not wrong, I didn't get a notice about anyone stopping by...*'' He parks his bike and goes up to his flat, walking by the person on the way up. As he goes to open his door, the person taps him on the shoulder'' Hm? Person: Excuse me, are you Makoto Narumi? Makoto: Yeah, that's me. Person: So I'm in the right place... Makoto: Can I help you? Person: Ah, yes. Are you possibly interested in a part-time job? Makoto: Oh, uh... Not really. My parents are fine sending me monthly allowances from Japan. Person: But wouldn't you like to have your own money to spend? Makoto: I guess... Person: Here.'' The person hands Makoto a business card for a convenience store'' We're hiring, so feel free to call me. I'm Claire Faygo, manager of this particular convenience store. We have a good pay rate, and you'll be working at just above minimum wage! Makoto: I get that's a good thing, but... how long will I be working? Claire: Well, you just have to work a five-hour shift, from 5 to 10 PM. How's that sound? Makoto: And my work days? Claire: Just work 25 hours per week at £6.70 per hour. That sound good? Makoto: £167.50 per week, huh...? Claire: Yep! So how about it? Makoto: It's not bad, I guess... Claire: So that's a yes? Makoto: I suppose so... Claire: Perfect! You can start tomorrow! Makoto: Where is this place located...? Claire: Directions on the back of the card. Makoto: Huh...'' He flips the card over and sees a small list of general directions to the store's location'' Okay then... Claire: Do you mind driving me home? I took a cab here. Makoto: Seriously? You don't have your own car...? Claire: Huh? No, I do. It's getting routine maintenance though. Makoto: Then how have you been commuting all this time...? Claire: I took it in for the maintenance yesterday, so I've asked some friends to carpool. Makoto: How convenient... Claire: I know, right?! I do have college classes first thing in the morning, so I have my assistant manager open up shop and run it until I get there at around 2 PM. Makoto: It's a quarter to 4 now. Claire: I'm the senior manager, don't question my authority. Besides, they can manage without me. Makoto: Then why did you tell me to drive you home just now... Claire: I did? Oops, I meant back to work. I'm a bit scatterbrained at times, sorry. Makoto: Got it... So you need me to drive you back to the store? Claire: Yep! I'll have you start work tomorrow, so you don't need to start today. Makoto: Okay then... You have a helmet, right? Claire: What for? Makoto: I have a motorcycle, so that's why. Claire: Oooooh. I think I brought one just in case. Makoto: Where is it, then? Claire: Right here!'' She picks up the helmet as Makoto locks his door again and walks with Claire to his bike'' Makoto: I think I know where this place is, so just hold on. Not too tightly, if you'd please... Claire: Why?'' They both put on their helmets and get on Makoto's bike'' Makoto: It makes me feel uncomfortable if you hold too tightly...'' He lowers the visor on his helmet and revs up his bike as Claire holds on firmly, but not too tightly'' Claire: Does this work for you? Makoto: It'll do.'' Once they're both ready, Makoto drives Claire to the convenience store and drops her off, picking up a few snacks while he was there before heading back home to relax.'' *When am I gonna meet a dude that I can befriend...*'' He sits down at his desk with his snacks, opening a bottle of canned coffee and taking a sip before waking up his PC'' Back to the internet... Kagutsuchi: *I thought you were gonna go to the gym.* Makoto: Another day.'' And so he goes browsing the internet, finding stuff to do.'' Back in the Sewers on same day, 9PM Joseph was just waking up from him fainting, he saw that “Aryn" had gave him an IV, she was injecting something into it, when he saw where it lead, it was the tentacle from one of the monsters, he fully woke up trying to get out, she then pinned him there. Aryn: Calm down, look you're in my lab in the sewers and fainted, you didn't wake up for a while, and I noticed that tentacle was reacting to you. Joseph: Who are you?! Aryn: Joseph, I'm not who you think I am, you know that heroine, named “Viper"? Joseph: Yeah, I'm a fan. Aryn: Well she's my sister, and I'm similar to her, but this isn't really how I look and I don't wanna show you. Joseph: That doesn't explain anything, anyways what do you want? Aryn: Well I checked your brain activity and saw a strange flux in your memory, I'd like to help you. Joseph: With what? Aryn: All of it, I know you're those monsters,“ the organic Iron man", Regnum, and I want to help with your powers. Joseph: Well how will you do that? Aryn: Simple, a drug made to fully relax your brain. Joseph: Still doesn't answer. Aryn: She groans ''Look,I'll mix your tentacle with the drug, inject you, you're strong, and you can help more people, got it? Joseph: Yeah, sounds good. ''She started mixing the tentacle with the drug by blending the entire tentacle and mixing the drug with it, she even used a large needle to get it all. Aryn: Look, it might tickle a bit. Joseph: Tickl--- Gets injected and he starts thrashing a bit AGOYGOY GOY, GAGAGAGAGAAG, BRUUUUUUUUUUUUB PAPAPAPAPAP, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, GREEEEDEEEEE, DUDUDUDUD, KAH KAH KAH KAH, BLAAAAAAH GYGVTHUHMNBYTDECTSZEWXASVTR NUTBWFVC YNGBANDN,, BLECCCCCCK '''He stopped thrashing and was panting smiling ''Holy crap! That felt awesome, t-thanks. '''''Manifests armor that truly looks like it would represent all kingdoms, and stood up from the table Aryn: Well that was entirely unexpected, but yeah you're welcome, if you need anything I'll call you. Joseph: Well, bye! He creates organic thrusters and flew out whooping, he passed by Makoto's apartment, Naethan and Garin's, basically he was telling them he's back, and he's stronger now. June 25th, 10 AM Makoto had gotten dressed for the gym and had just arrived there on his bike with a backpack full of sports drinks and stuff like that. As he walked in, he noticed a few people from his college there as well, mostly guys on the sports teams and what not. Makoto: *Wonderful, the muscle-bound numbskulls...* Izanagi: *Don't worry about them. Just focus on conditioning your body.* Makoto: *Right...*'' He approached one of the weight-lifting machines, sets his backpack down, and started working on building his upper body strength. After working on his upper body, he decides to take a break, drinking some water and sitting down for a moment.'' *Upper body, done for today. Lower body, next.* Izanagi: *Better get to work.* Makoto: *Work... S*it, I forgot about that convenience store thing.* Izanagi: *It would be best you finish conditioning.* Makoto: *I guess...*'' Once he finishes resting, Makoto goes back to working out, conditioning his lower body, his core, basically conditioning his entire body. After that, he goes home and showers, then changes into his normal clothes and drives to the convenience store for work.'' Claire: There you are, Makoto! I was waiting for you! Makoto: I just got done working out, sorry for the wait. Claire: Oh... Oh? Why are you working out? Trying to impress someone?'' She goes over to Makoto and nudges him with her arm'' Makoto: No, I'm not... I'm just doing some conditioning. Claire: Suuure. She gives him a wink before going into the manager's office, returning with a little badge and a card So here's your little nametag, and here's the card you need to fill out before you put in the badge. Got it? Makoto: Easy enough. *What was with that wink...? I'm starting to think she's a little lacking in common sense...* Izanagi: *Or perhaps, she's suggesting your conditioning is to impress the ladies.* Makoto: *We both know that's not right. But you're not wrong about that.* Izanagi: *It does seem like the only other plausible explanation, in current times that is.* Makoto: *Yep...*'' After finding a pen and getting his nametag set up, Makoto goes to work while Claire supervises him; he is new after all. Once he's got the hang of things, Claire lets him go on break.'' That was a lot easier than I expected... Claire: What were you expecting? Makoto: Carrying a lot of boxes around, helping people out with finding stuff. Claire: You'll be doing that later. Since you're new to this whole thing, I wanna ease you into the daily routine. You do get Sundays off, so don't worry about that. Makoto: I assume I'll get my pay check next week. Claire: Spot on! Makoto: Alright then... Claire: You got a few more hours, Mack. Make 'em count! Kazasumi: *How come she gets to call you that but I can't?* Makoto: Please don't call me that... *I never said she could anyway, Kazasumi...* Claire: Get used to it, Mack! Makoto: That's really getting on my nerves... Claire: What's wrong, Mack? Makoto: Now I know you're trying to piss me off... Claire: Fine, fine. I'll stop. Now get back to work! Break's over!'' She prods Makoto into going back to work, which he does do willingly.'' Kazasumi: *I'm still gonna call you Mack.* Makoto: *F-ck off...* Outside The Shipping Container Apartment, same day, same time Joseph and Jesse were sparring, Jesse being successful in all rounds, the last one, she did a Judo throw which made him on the ground he got up and saw the shipping container apartment blew up, they looked in horror in what happened. Joseph looked at the helicopter and armored up, unexpected ly he saw Jesse just straight up destroyed the helicopter, as in, he never saw her kill, many combat jeeps and guys in armor showed up and both of the, got back to back. Jesse: You sure you're ready? Joseph: Our apartment literally exploded in front of our very eyes, I'm pretty much 30/70. Jesse: At least have faith! Joseph: I've been going 30 before I turned into a dragon thing. He smirked, which made Jesse roll her eyes in response. '' ''She then flies toward them at high speed, she blitzed a jeep in the process, Joseph however jumped at the helicopter and was trying to smash it, to his surprise the first punch didn't do anything to it, except slightly shake it. Joseph: Uh Jesse, need a little help... He chuckled nervously and proceeded to try and hit it even more, he tried increasing muscles mass, blasting it, using hammer fists, cutting it, none of it worked. Jesse had just knocked out a bunch of guys and saw the trouble Joseph was going through and was flying up to his location, trying to help him smash it basically, a soldier recovered and got on his comms. Soldier: Dogma is the Bogey ready?! Dogma: Well, ask it yourself. Bogey: Receiving orders... Soldier: Retrieve the Inhuman! '' Bogey: ''Scanning. Target locked. Inhuman target. Female. 5'11. 140 lbs. Current Status: In process for retrieval. Suddenly the doors of the helicopter opened, Jesse flew in and was charging her laser, suddenly something grabbed her face. Joseph could here smashing inside and suddenly the helicopter exploded, knocking him into the remains of his apartment, he looked up and saw the remains of the helicopter, he expected to see Jesse standing victoriously, instead he received a metallic looking figure grasping Jesse by the throat. Jesse kicked the being away, it literally flipped to gain balance, it stood at three meters tall, looked like an Iron Man armor from Hell, brandishing a pure black look, and having no facial expressions except that one red “eye" on where the face should be. Bogey: Target resisting retrieval, procceding for offensive action. It literally flew at her, tackling her to the ground, she then released the beams which did knock it back, leaving a bit of heat marks, it then shot it's own beam at her, no an actual lazer, which dwarfed her own beams in comparison, she actually felt scared for herself once. Suddenly Joseph grappled it, making a large claw like construct to cover the eye. Joseph: In angered voice STAY AWAY FROM HER! '' Bogey: Error! Error! Target Lost! Engaging new target! ''It flew up and landed back down HARD on its back, hurting Joseph, which made him let go, he then grabbed Joseph's face and proceeded to blast it with beams from his hands, while beating on him. Joseph actually felt not being healed, he was shouting and grunting in pain. It stopped and Joseph was on the ground panting, it walked away approaching Jesse, when Joseph was about to speak, it turned around and crouched, revealing a cannon emerging from his back, it fired an explosive round, incapacitating Joseph, losing his right arm. It then approached Jesse slowly. Joseph: *Nippy I want you to prepare the big one....It will work, because when it does, I want you to take control of my main body and go to Naethan's apartment....Because he seemed the nicest out of the three....3, 2, 1!* He got up aiming it at the Bogey. Bogey: Resistance is fu--- It experienced a large blast of energy knocking it away into a tree. Joseph came and picked up Jesse by his shoulder, and Nippy did the rest running towards Naethan's flat, well flying, assistance from Jesse and Joseph himself, when they made it, they had to be quiet, and Joseph started knocking with his head, missing arm and carried Jesse. The door creaks open as a half awake Naethan opens the door and is in pajamas. '' Naethan: Hello... Uh Joseph and Jesse? what's the matter with both of you?.. ''He rubs his eyes tired Jesse: Well, he's missing an arm, robot attacked, and we were beaten half to death. She grunted a bit due to her injuries Naethan: Woah! W-Where's the- He sees the robot flying via rockets ''Can you both still fight?? Joseph: Yeah, Jesse whatever that thing os made of weakened you, stay in Naethan's pad ''Jesse nods and limps in and lies on the couch, waiting, Joseph noticed his arm growing back slowly and the robot “super hero landed" ''Naethan you helped take out many of me and Nippy, what're our chances. Bogey: System's in distress. Action, fulfill objective. Additional target acquired. Male. 5'11. 175lbs. Species, unknown. Status: Proceeding for termination. Activating. Sentience protocol ''Energy eye blinks ''You have no idea of the trouble you're in. ''It stands waiting probably a mental tactic, it had a heavy slow breathing sound. Naethan connects with Joseph telepathically Naethan: *We're going to rush that thing, inflict as much damage as possible and as fast as possible. Tell me when you're ready...* He closes his fist tightly as he is still in his pajamas. The sun begins to rise as well, creating a beautiful sunrise. Joseph: *You're smart right, what would be better, arm blade, claws, fists, tentacle or blaster?* He was preparing a stance as well, the machine then charged at Naethan throwing him behind itself and blasted a powerful beam of energy which tossed him out, but Joseph charge dinto him knocking them all outside. Quick Edit (For PC)